dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Dikaios
Pronounced "Di-kie-oss" Dikaios Story Dikaios is first seen in Enoch's Ghost, on page 154, where he greets Elam with "Drink, stranger. The water is free." Even after Elam leaves that spot, Dikaios follows out of curiostiy at how Elam is "Most, most unusual" (EG, p. 208). Dikaios, though at first cryptic, quickly becomes Elam's firm friend and partner. Before Heaven's Shield he tells Elam and Naamah of his future and past, "I am but a servant of the groom, and have been invited inside Heaven but once. ... My one desire in life is for the promised day to come when I will take my master back to Earth to do battle against the wicked. After his conquest, I will carry him inside the gate of pearls where ... my master shines a light that never sets or is veiled by clouds." (EG, p. 281) In Last of the Nephilim he is given a role in Elam's next assignment: to fufill a prophecy in Second Eden about the coming warrior cheif. They, along with Acacia and Abraham, are forced to journey on foot across Second Eden to Founder's Village. They are split at Adam's Marsh, but all four make it to Founder's Village eventually. When Abraham and Angel were captured, Dikaios was sent with Valiant to resuce them. The rescue did not end as planned or hoped, but the ending was for the better of Second Eden. Speech Ability Dikaios was the only horse known to have the ability to talk, though others (such as Ember) could understand human words. He was said to be the grandson of Pegasus, perhaps an explanation for his talking. On top of that he like using large vocabulary, and could be very witty. Here is an example in Last of the Nephilim, on page 195 : "After the dragon rescued Acacia, I had a violent disagreement with a large contigent of muskrats in Second Eden are bear-sized rodents. While trying unsuccessfully to to negotioate terms of peace, Flint's men caught up and reintroduced me to their spears. Fortunately, they became preoccupied with the muskrats, allowing me to excuse myself. One of the muskrats tried to go for a ride on my back, and it took quite a while to discourage him. When I finally succeeded, I looked up in the sky and watched the dragon transfer Acacia from her claws to her back. I was so impressed, I decided to follow it's path." Etymology "Dikaios" is Greek for "righteous." Quotes * "Words are inadequate to describe the inner beauty Heaven.I am but a servant of the groom, and have been invited inside but once. My single visit was enough to kepp the vision of perfection forever imprinted in my mind. My one desire in life is for the promised day to come when I will take my master back to Earth to do battle against the wicked. After his conquest, I will carry him inside the gate of pearls where the grass is far greener and more delicious, the air is never polluted by the odor of death, and my master shines a light that never sets or is veiled by clouds. Then I will stay with my master forever" Enoch's Ghost, page 281 * asks if Dikaios spoke " Since there is no one else here I assume youre deductive reasoning is sorely lacking. But it is no sin to be without sense, so... My name is Dikaios." Enoch's Ghost, page 154 * "All humans want a ride." Enoch's Ghost, page 155 * "The camaraderie of similar scholarship helps isthmian thinking flourish." Enoch's Ghost, page 248 * "His curiosity wouldn't kill a sick kitten, much less a cat." Enoch's Ghost, page 400 Category:Horses Category:Characters